Without You
by Clemss17
Summary: Depuis 4 mois Hunter et Sebastian sont ensembles, mais Hunter ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Sera-t-il toujours du même avis quand Sebastian décidera de rompre à cause de ça ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Sebastian tournait en rond dans la chambre de Hunter en attendant que le jeune homme arrive, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, en effet moins de cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hey ! » sourit Hunter en voyant son petit ami dans sa chambre, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement. Il fut un peu confus quand Sebastian ne répondit pas à son baiser. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je... J'ai besoin de te parler Hunter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux plus faire semblant qu'il n'y a rien entre nous devant les autres, devant mes amis. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu es mon petit ami Hunter et pouvoir agir comme tel en dehors de ta chambre ou de la mienne. Je comprenais que tu es besoin d'un peu de temps au début mais ça fait 4 mois Hunt' et si tu veux toujours pas que quiconque saches qu'on est ensemble, je finis pas croire que c'est parce que tu as honte de moi. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Monsieur Clarington en tous cas pas aux yeux des autres. »

« Seb, ça n'a rien à voir, tu le sais, c'est juste que... »

« Ouais. Mais on est à Dalton Hunter, pas dans ton ancienne école militaire, tout le monde s'en fou que tu sois gay ou hétéro. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple pour moi. »

« Je te demandes pas de faire ton coming-out à tes parents Hunter. Seulement d'arrêter de cacher notre relation à nos amis, pour qui ça ne changera rien que tu sois gay. » déclara Sebastian, il passa une main sur la joue de Hunter avant de l'embrasser et de se détourner pour sortir de la chambre.

« Seb... » entendit-il alors que sa main était sur la clenche de la porte, il regarda Hunter, mais l'autre garçon n'avait pas l'air prêt à dire quoique soit d'autre.

« Je suis désolé Hunt'. Je peux pas. » finit-il avant de sortir.

Hunter le regarda fermer la porte, il fit quelques pas en arrière et quand il sentit le bord de son lit contre ses jambes se laissa tomber dessus. Il se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui même avant que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas son genre de pleurer mais il venait de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher depuis longtemps. Il aimait Sebastian, ce n'était plus un secret pour lui, et il n'avait pas honte de lui ou de leur relation mais il était terrifié de la réaction de ses parents quand ils apprendraient que leur fils était gay.

Ce soir là, la seule chose que Hunter fut capable de faire est d'envoyer valser ses chaussures dans la pièce, il garda son uniforme toute la nuit, allongé sur le lit, incapable de dormir.

Sebastian ne dormit pas mieux cette nuit-là, n'arrêtant pas de se retourner dans son lit.

Le matin Hunter se leva difficilement, retira finalement son uniforme pour prendre une douche avant de se rhabiller et de partir retrouver les autres pour le petit déjeuner. La plupart des Warblers étaient déjà à la table dont Sebastian. Il alla s'asseoir à la seule place qui restait, à côté de Jeff. Le blond le regarda s'asseoir avant de demander :

« Tout va bien Hunter ? »

« Pas dormi. »

« Un problème ? »

Hunter regarda Sebastian quelques instants, il se détourna de lui quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il tourna la tête vers Jeff mais finalement ne répondit pas à la question. Le blond le regard suspicieux mais ne força pas Hunter à dire quoique ce soit, ce n'était généralement pas une bonne idée d'agir de la sorte avec lui.

Après une semaine difficile, le week-end arriva finalement, Sebastian rentra chez ses parents et Hunter passa ses deux jours enfermé dans sa chambre. Le samedi soir, il avait mis une de ses playlists sur aléatoire en se plongeant dans un livre, espérant penser à autre chose, quand une chanson passa il posa son livre et l'écouta, toutes ses pensées tournée vers Sebastian. À la fin de la chanson il ne reprit pas son livre, il ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler de nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, peut être qu'il avait une chance de reconquérir Sebastian, il avait juste à trouver la bonne manière. Il savait exactement pourquoi Sebastian avait rompu avec lui alors une seule solution s'imposa. Si Sebastian le rejetait il se sentirait sans doute ridicule, et n'aurait qu'une envie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir, pour ne surtout pas croiser les regards de leurs amis, mais Sebastian méritait qu'il prenne le risque.

Le lundi après les cours, Hunter passa dans sa chambre avant de retrouver les autres pour la réunion des Warblers. Tout le monde le regarda quand il arriva, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur capitaine d'arriver en retard, mais personne ne dit le moindre mot à ce sujet.

« Bien, je sais que normalement on est censé choisir les chansons pour les régionales aujourd'hui et ont le fera mais je vais juste avoir besoin de quelques minutes avant. »

Il alluma son ipod et trouva la musique qu'il cherchait. Quand les premières notes s'élevèrent Sebastian releva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissant la chanson. Hunter ancra son regard dans le sien quand il commença à chanter.

**I can't win, I can't reign**  
**I will never win this game**  
**Without you, without you**  
**I am lost, I am vain,**  
**I will never be the same**  
**Without you, without...**

Tout les autres avaient les écarquillés en regardant la scène, il était clair que leur capitaine, pas même à distance bi-curieux, était en train de chanter pour Sebastian.

**I won't run, I won't fly**  
**I will never make it by**  
**Without you, without you**  
**I can't rest, I can't fight**  
**All I need is you and I,**  
**Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh!**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...you**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**  
**But I can't accept that we're estranged**  
**Without you, without you**

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**  
**I can't take one more sleepless night**  
**Without you, without you**  
**I won't soar, I won't climb**  
**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**  
**Without you, without you**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**  
**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**  
**Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh!**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...**  
**You! You! You!**  
**Without...you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**  
**I will never be the same**  
**Without you, without you**  
**Without...you**

Sebastian n'avait pas détourné le regard une seule seconde pendant que Hunter chantait, il avait vu ses yeux se mettre à briller, lui même ayant les larmes qui montait aux yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se leva et s'approcha de Hunter qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur attendant le verdict. Le capitaine sentit une main sur sa joue, qui passa dans sa nuque avant d'être tiré en avant entre les bras de Sebastian. Il referma ses bras autour du corps du plus grand et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, avant de murmurer : « Je t'aime Seb. » il sentit un baiser être déposer dans son cou avant que Sebastian réponde « Je t'aime aussi Hunt'. ».

Les deux garçons se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, mais Hunter remonta une main dans la nuque de l'autre garçon avant de l'embrasser, sous les regards, applaudissements et sifflets des autres. Hunter sourit contre les lèvres de Sebastian en les entendant, avant d'approfondir le baiser.

* * *

Without You - David Guetta


End file.
